The Story of Nico di Angelo
by Rebel Against The Plaid Skirt
Summary: My name is Nico di Angelo. I'm fifteen years old. I'm here to tell you my story.
1. Starting

**Hey! Welcome to my story! If you're following my other one, ****_House of Hades,_**** you should know that I am going to update it within the next week, so keep an eye out! Anyway, a review is greatly appreciated! Have a great day, and enjoy the story!  
-Rebel**

* * *

_Note: I do NOT own any of the characters. All rights go to Rick Riordan and the publishing company._

* * *

_My name is Nico di Angelo. I'm fifteen years old. I'm here to tell you my story._

_I don't know anything about you. As of now, you don't know anything about me. Which is good. I need someone to tell my story to, and it may as well be you. A stranger. A person who doesn't know me, who can't hurt me. Someone I can tell my secrets to, who won't use them against me. Who _can't _use them against me. _

_The story will start, not now, but in good time. When it does start, you should notice one thing about me._

_I don't have the best life. I probably never will. But I'm not telling you all of this to get sympathy. I don't want it. My father always told me that sympathy is a sign of weakness. I'm not supposed to be weak. If I'm weak, my father will hit me. He'll probably hit me more than once. I would deserve it, though. I would deserve it for being weak. _

_My name is Nico di Angelo. I'm fifteen years old. _

_I'm here to tell you my story._


	2. Repeating

I never cried. In my whole fifteen years of life, I have never shed a single tear. As a baby, I was closely monitored. They thought I was sick, or that I was going to die.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. I lived and I laughed and I learned.

But I never cried.

I'm not really sure why that is. I was never really the crying type. I certainly wasn't like the other kids. In daycare, I stayed away from the others and they stayed away from me. An unspoken agreement was formed as soon as I was first carried through the door.

_Leave me alone, and I'll leave you alone._

As the years went on, the only person I really talked to was my older sister, Bianca. She's the only one who understands me. The only one who ever will. Luckily, she's 17 right now. I plan on having her around to support me for my whole life. I'm almost certain that I'll die before her. I have to.

I can't live without her.

Even though she's currently at an elite school in a different state (Artemis's School for Young Huntresses, or A.S.Y.H. for short), we talk on the phone everyday. Always at 4:00 on the dot.

If I think about it, she's the only person I've ever actually loved. I'm pretty sure she's the only person I ever will love. I don't need anyone else. She's always been the one to get me to try new things.I never would have discovered that pomegranates are my favorite fruit if she wouldn't have forced me to try it. And I never would have gotten hooked on Mythomagic.

Mythomagic is a game based on Greek mythology. I have all of the cards and figurines except for one. The Hades figurine. I went to the local bookstore everyday to see if they had it, but they never did.

It never stopped me from looking, though. I was in there everyday after school, just looking through the figurines. When I didn't find the Hades one, I would simply leave, the happy jingle of the bell betraying my mood.

It was always straight home after that. I never saw my father very often because he was usually at the morgue. Since he was a mortician, though, it was pretty much a given.

When I would get home, I would make a bowl of cereal or instant noodles (Since I was Italian,I detested the Chef Boyardee foods. They seemed almost insulting to the culture.) if I was hungry that day. Then I would go up into my room and shut the door. I would sleep or play Mythomagic (I rarely did my homework) before taking a shower (Which was an every night occurrence since I seem to smell like death.) and going to sleep.

When I woke up, I would get dressed, grab my backpack, an go to school. Breakfast was always skipped.

There was less chance of seeing my father that way.

I would suffer through a day of school, and the cycle would start again at the local bookstore.

It wasn't the most interesting life, if you could call it that, but I never complained. Just like I never was one to cry, I never was one to complain.

That, too, was seen as a sign of weakness.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed chapter two! I already got a review! ~^_^~ That makes me unbelievably happy since it's currently 3:02 A.M. and I should be asleep.  
**

**Please review, and I shall see you all next time!**

**-Rebel**


	3. Partnering

"_Have you made any friends yet, Nico?"_

"No. I don't need friends. I have you."

Those two lines were said everyday. Bianca would call me at 4:00 on the dot. We would talk about Mythomagic, her classes and reports, the small amount of trouble her, Thalia Grace, and Zoe Nightshade (Her two best friends) had gotten into the day before, and basically whatever we could think of.

But it always ended up with those two lines being said at some point in the conversation. Bianca would go quiet for a moment, and then change the subject. I always went along with the subject change, pretending like I didn't care about those two lines.

Like I said, _pretending._

I always thought about those two lines. Through most of my classes, they bounced around my skull, and I was forced to wonder why I was aways so antisocial. I would always decide not to be antisocial anymore, and that I would make a friend or two. That I might even go crzy and have three friends.

But then I would see the kids at my school, and my resolution would go out the window.

There was this one time I almost made a friend, and it was thanks to my history teacher.

"You will be paired up into groups of two. Each one of yo will have a different Greek god or goddess to write a report and make a slideshow about. The slideshow must include..." I usually tuned out around then. The rest was boring.

But then he got to the partners.

"Percy Jackson...Annabeth Chase." Of course. Percy was captain of the swim team. According to all of the girls, he ws the hottest boy in school. He was the most popular, and he even took fencing. The only problem was that his head was full of seaweed. You didn't have to know him to know he was pretty stupid.

Which, I guess, is why he was lucky he got paired with Annabeth, his girlfriend and smartest kid in school. They would get an A for sure.

As he read the list of partners, I began labeling each one inside my head.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare (Richest)...Octavian Oraculum (Stuffed Animal Murderer)

"Grover Underwood (Least Athletic)...Juniper Lignum (Sweetest)

"Ella Harpy (Read the Most)...Tyson Cyclops (Weirdest Last Name)

"Jason Grace (Familiar Last Name)...Nico di Angelo (Me)

"Clarisse LaRue-" WAIT. Me?!

I had been paired with Jason Grace. He looked over at me and smiled, and I begrudgingly returned it.

I had discovered my partner, and I wasn't happy.

* * *

**Hey! Again, I can't sleep, so there might be ANOTHER update tonight. I'm not sure. Anyway, this might be Percico. It might be Jasico. It might be Thalico. You won't know unless you read! Please leave a review!**

**-Rebel**


	4. Insisting

I never really got Jason out of my life.

We worked on our project in the library. It was my idea. I liked the library because it was quiet, and the librarian was mean. No one liked to anger the librarian. So everyone stayed quiet.

I had been hoping that Jason would work on the project and get on with his life. Leave me alone, never speak to me again.

I had been hoping that he would let me do my part of the project and he would do his. We wouldn't talk much, if at all, and it would be like we were never partnered.

Jason apparently didn't get the memo.

"_We should work on this at my house_." He had whispered to me one day.

"_Why_?" I would whisper back. I liked the library. What was wrong with the library?

"Because we can talk at my house."

I didn't know that not being able to really talk was upsetting to him. Maybe he was trying to be my friend.

I wouldn't let that happen. _Couldn't_ let that happen. I felt like it would be betraying Bianca, like throwing her away because I found someone better.

But he wasn't better. No one ever would be.

So I denied the several invitations to his house. I ignored the hurt look in his eyes each time I said no. I continued my project silently, and he worked on his.

It was due in a week.

This had only been day two.

By day three, he kept inviting me to his house. As usual, I kept my silent oath to Bianca. I kept denying the invitations. I kept using lame excuses.

But he never really quit insisting.

* * *

**WOAH! Look at how short! :D I am (kinda) sorry about the length. Hopefully the amount I update will be enough to keep you calm. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL FEEDBACK! And 7 reviews already! OMG I love you all. Reviews are appreciated. See you in a few minutes! :) AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!  
-Rebel**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**This isn't an update, however, I would really appreciate it if you read this. **

**I'm really sorry the chapters have been so short and few in between. I will try to make them longer, and more frequent. I actually had the whole chapter written and ready to upload when suddenly-BAM! THE POWER GOES OUT. Since I was writing it on the doc manager instead of Microsoft, IT GOT DELETED. So I have to rewrite everything. -_- Yay me, right? Anyway, the next (Rewritten) chapter should be posted either the day after tomorrow (The 6th, because tomorrow is when ****_Sherlock_**** "The Sign of Three" plays. I'll be too busy fangirling to type coherently.) or the day after that (The 7th.) so be on the look out!**

**Also! I'm going to be writing a story about Jason trying to find out more about Nico, and help him, and etc. Just bromance stuff. So be on the look out for that, too!**

**Have a great evening! Or night. Or afternoon. Or morning. Or day. Wherever you are, whatever the time, have a good one! :)**

**-Rebel**


End file.
